Confesiones de un corazón herido
by AsukaMiyamoto
Summary: Jade tiene un problema muy grave y busca la ayuda de Tori quien ha confesado sus sentimientos por ella, ¿podra Jade resolver sus problemas y corresponder al amor de Tori? entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Tori POV

El día que Beck terminó con Jade, yo estaba muy feliz, ¿Por qué? Tal vez ustedes pueden pensar que es por Beck, pero no es así, la persona que realmente me interesa es aquella chica que fue su novia, esa mujer de piel blanca cual porcelana y mirada fría cual hielo, así es, Jade West, ella es mi amor imposible…. ¿Imposible? No, claro que no, y menos ahora que terminó con Beck.

Debo aprovechar, tengo que decirle lo que siento, pero no puedo decírselo solo así, no se como puede llegar a tomarlo, ella podría destrozar mi vida, debo pensar como acercarme a ella poco a poco.

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts, necesitaba llegar rápido al salón, tenía que preparar algunas cosas para una presentación en clase de Sikowitz, era temprano, así que supuse que el salón estaba vacío, pero no era así, ahí estaba ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Jade?

- Eso no te importa Vega

- Tan linda y amable como siempre

- Haz tus cosas y no me molestes- Le hice caso.

Mientras armaba mi escenario observaba a Jade, había algo extraño en ella, su mirada no era la misma, sus lindos y hermosos ojos azules no tenían ese brillo que los caracterizaba, seguí viéndola y pude notar un golpe en su mejilla derecha, no se notaba mucho, pero ahí estaba, también pude ver un pequeño corte en uno de sus brazos. Jade se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando

- ¿Se te perdió algo Vega?

- No…

- ¿O es que no puedes dejar de ver lo hermosa que soy?- Rayos! En ese momento quería decirle que sí, que era muy hermosa, en vez de eso le pregunté:

- ¿Qué te sucedió?

- No se de que hablas

- Jade, el golpe en tu rostro

- Déjame en paz!- Gritó

- Jade!

- No te atrevas a seguirme, Vega, o juro que te clavo mis tijeras en el cuello, Sabía que no lo haría, pero no la seguí. ¿Qué demonios te pasó Jade? Quiero ayudarla, pero si ella no me dice que pasó, no podré hacerlo

Jade POV

Estúpida Vega, ¿Tenía que preguntar que me sucedió? Se dio cuenta del golpe en mi rostro, mi madre ni siquiera lo notó ¿Cómo es posible que Tori lo haya visto? Como sea, no me importa.

Quería llegar cuanto antes l baño, no quería que nadie me viera, necesitaba cubrir el golpe, antes de llegar al tocador, Cat apareció ante mí

- Muévete Cat!- Ella me observó, sin decir nada y sin moverse

- Jade

- ¿Qué?

- Otra vez sucedió ¿cierto?

- ….

- Jadey

- Sí- me abrazó

- ¿No estás cortándote otra vez? ¿Verdad?

- No

- No es cierto

- Cat….

- Beck sabe?

- Él no tiene por que saberlo, Beck y yo ya no somos nada, además regresó a Canadá ¿Recuerdas?

- Jade, tienes que detener esto, yo puedo…

- No!- grité- Cat, no hagas nada, tu me prometiste que no harías nada, no quiero que salgas lastimada

- Jade, tu me prometiste que ya no te cortarías y mira, lo volviste a hacer ¿Por qué habría de mantener mi promesa?

- Porque no quiero que te pase nada

- Bien, no haré nada, pero busca a alguien que te ayude Jade

- ¿Quién querría ayudarme, Cat?

- Hay mucha gente que te quiere Jadey, solo que tu no te haz dado cuenta de ello- Después de eso, ella se fue.

Me fui a mi lugar favorito, el armario del conserje, no quería ver a nadie, pero mi deseo no se cumplió, ya que en ese momento entró Vega

- Cielos ¿Te gusta arruinarme el día?

- Yo no sabía que estabas aquí

- Bien, ahora lo sabes, vete

- No quiero

- VETE

- No

- ¿Qué quieres Vega?

- A ti

- ¿A mí? Y ¿Para qué?

- Jade, me gustas- No reaccioné, ya que ella me besó, yo la empujé

- Lárgate Vega

- Jade, lo siento, yo…

- Vete- se retiró, ¿Qué le pasa? Ya tengo suficientes problemas ya hora Vega me sale con esto. Pero, tal vez ella puede ayudarme, salí a buscarla

- Tori espera

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vas a golpearme?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Tori, yo…. Necesito alguien con quien hablar

- Bien, yo te escucharé

- Iré a tu casa esta tarde, y no quiero besos no muestras de cariño Vega, tu a mi no me gustas- me fui, tal vez fui un poco ruda al final, pero no quiero que se repita lo del armario, solo quiero hablar con ella, y no quiero que se arruine el momento, solo deseo desahogarme.

**_he regresado con nueva historia... espero les guste este primer capitulo... ¿que es lo que le sucede a Jade? ¿Podra Tori conquistarla y ayudarla? esto lo sabran pronto... dejeen reviews por favor... nos leemos pronto_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Tori POV

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué se lo dije? Y ¿Por qué la besé? Dios, no pude resistirme, la tenía tan cerca que debía hacerlo o explotaría.

Pero me dolió mucho lo último que ella me dijo, "Tu no me gustas".

Vaya que sí me deprimió. Sin embargo, le prometí a Jade que la escucharía, no puedo arruinarlo, debo controlarme.

Me fui a mi casa, comí con mi familia, después tomé un baño y me arreglé.

Veía el reloj cada cinco minutos, cuando este marcó las 7:00 pm, comencé a pensar que Jade ya no vendría, pero me equivoqué, en ese momento tocaron el timbre, bajé rápido y abrí la puerta.

- ¿Me vas a dejar entrar o qué, Vega?

- Sí, claro, pasa- Nos sentamos en el sillón

- Mira, Vega, yo necesito contarte algo

- Claro, escucho

- Vega, yo…. No sé como comenzar, esto es muy difícil para mí- Se veía tan vulnerable, esa mirada que tenía, era igual a la de esta mañana, me acerqué a ella y toqué su rostro, justo donde tenía aquel golpe.

- Vega- no le hice caso, me acerqué más y la volví a besar

- Cielos Vega! Ya basta! Pensé que podía confiar en ti, te dije que necesitaba hablar con alguien, quería que me escucharas y que no mostraras estas manías tuyas!- me gritó

- Jade

- Sabes qué? Olvídalo, gracias por nada- Se fue, no sin antes azotar la puerta. Me sentía tan estúpida, arruiné el momento y arruiné, tal vez la vida de Jade, bien hecho, Tori Vega.

Jade POV

¿Qué demonios le sucede? Parece que no puedo confiar en nadie, quise marcarle a Cat, pero su teléfono estaba apagado, supongo que ya se había dormido, ella siempre duerme temprano.

Llegué a mi casa, pensé unos segundos antes de entrar, no quería hacerlo, no quería encontrarme con él. Entré y él estaba dormido (por suerte), pero no me duró mucho el gusto

- Jade!

- Que!

- Ven aquí

- No quiero!- respuesta equivocada, se acercó a mí

- ¿Qué dijiste Jadey?- estaba ebrio, no me sorprende

- Dije que no quiero- Me dio un puñetazo en la cara, podía sentir la sangre en mi labio, me di la vuelta, quería correr, pero el me agarró del cabello y me tiró, después comenzó a patearme, afortunadamente en ese momento sonó el teléfono y pude correr hacia mi habitación. Me encerré y comencé a llorar, me quedé dormida.

Unas pocas horas después me después me desperté por el ruido de mi puerta, mi padre quería entrar ¿Qué no fue suficiente? Nunca es suficiente para él, derribó mi puerta y entró, se acercó a mí.

- Bien, Jadey, ¿Dónde nos quedamos?- Intentó golpearme de nuevo pero pude bloquearlo, eso lo enfadó más, me pegó de nuevo con furia, me aventó y logré golpearme en la cabeza con el buró, después ya no supe nada.

Tori POV

No quería ir a la escuela, no tenía el valor de ver a Jade a la cara, fui tan tonta. Me dirigí a clase de Sikowitz, todos ya estaban ahí, menos Jade, supongo que sigue molesta y por eso no vino, pero aun así, estaba preocupada, hablaré con Cat, tal vez ella sepa por qué no asistió.

- Hey, Cat

- Hola, Tori

- Oye, ¿Sabes por qué no vino Jade?

- …..

- Cat

- Lo siento, Tori, no puedo decirte, se lo prometí a Jade

- Vaya, esta bien, entiendo- Me iba a retirar, pero Cat me detuvo

- Tori

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te quiero pedir un favor

- Dime

- Jade necesita ayuda, y necesita alguien que la apoye y la quiera, yo lo hago, pero no me deja hacer más, si ella te dice lo que le pasa, ayúdala, no la dejes sola

- Esta bien, lo haré, pero, ¿Qué pasó con ella? Dime

- No, deja que ella te lo cuente

- Bien- Me di la vuelta y me fui a mi auto, quería hablar con Jade, así que fui a su casa.

Estaba muy nerviosa, sinceramente no sé que hacía ahí, tal vez ella ni siquiera quiera verme, lo cual es normal después de lo que pasó ayer.

Toqué el timbre, no había respuesta, intenté abrir y logré entrar

- Jade, ¿Estás aquí?- seguía sin haber respuesta, comencé a recorrer la casa, subí por las escaleras y llegué a una habitación cuya puerta estaba rota, entré y me sorprendí, ya que al entrar vi a Jade en el piso, inconciente y cubierta de sangre.

- Jade!- grité- Jade, despierta- No se movía, comencé a desesperarme, entonces, empezó a abrir los ojos.

- … Tori- su voz era demasiado débil

- Tranquila, Jade, estoy aquí- Se veía tan confundida y aterrada, ¿Qué escondes? ¿Qué pasa con tu vida Jade West?

La abracé y ella no puso resistencia, comenzó a llorar y yo solo la abracé, no hablamos, solo lloró, jamás pensé en ver a Jade de esta forma.

- Jade, tienes que ir a que te revisen esas heridas

- Estoy bien

- Jade

- Debes irte

- ¿Qué? No pienso irme, mira como estás

- Vega, vete, no quiero que mi padre te vea

- Jade ¿El te hizo esto?

- …. Eso no te importa

- Bien, me iré, si necesitas hablar, sabes donde encontrarme- Me salí, no quería dejarla sola, no después de verla así, pero en ese estado, Jade no diría nada y menos a mí, pero mañana intentaré hablar con ella de nuevo. Jade West, voy ayudarte.

**_he aqui el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado... grax por sus reviews: MrRex: tu historia me tiene atrapada, espero pronto actualización; lindsaywest: sabes lo que pienso de tu historia, me encanta, por cierto Liz tiene un nuevo cover =); Mas alla de la realidad, me encanto tu nuevo cap y me dejaste super intrigada... espero no haberte hecho sufrir con este cap, sabes ke te kiero jejejeje; bien nos leemos pronto_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Jade POV

Me dolía mucho el cuerpo y mi cabeza no paraba de sangrar, tal vez debía hacerle caso a Vega, he ir al doctor a que revisen ese golpe.

Me salí de la casa y me subí a mi auto, después de un rato llegué al hospital, me atendieron rápido, en realidad no fue nada grave, solo recibí algunos puntos en la cabeza.

Volví a mi casa, intenté reparar la puerta de mi habitación, me encerré y me acosté en mi cama.

Estaba enojada, en estas últimas semanas, todo había salido mal, primero, Beck terminó conmigo, después, mi madre decide irse de la casa, aun la veo, pero no es lo mismo, luego, Beck me dice que se regresa a Canadá, mi padre comienza a golpearme y culparme de todo otra vez y ahora Vega y sus estúpidos sentimientos hacia mí. Cielos, ya no sé que hacer con mi vida.

Abrí el cajón de mi buró y saqué una pequeña navaja, comencé a cortar mi brazo, la sangre brotaba y manchaba mi cama, pero no me importó, el cortarme hacía que olvidara mis problemas, lo siento Cat, rompí mi promesa de nuevo.

Cat POV

Estaba preocupada por Jade, lo más probable es que haya faltado a la escuela por culpa de su cruel padre. No me gusta que Jade sufra de esa forma y tampoco me gusta que piense que a nadie le importa lo que pase con ella, tampoco que piense que nadie la quiere.

Decidí ir a visitarla, se que su padre estaba de viaje el día de hoy y que no llegaría sino hasta mañana por la mañana.

Me subí a mi auto y llegué pronto a casa de mi mejor amiga. No toqué, yo tenía copia de la llave, así que entré.

- Jade- grité, subí a su habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, toqué

- Jade?- No había respuesta y eso me preocupó, busqué la llave de su habitación y la abrí, al hacerlo pude verla cortándose los brazos

- Jade- grité

- Lo siento, Cat

- Lo prometiste

- ….

- Jadey- me acerqué a ella, le quité la navaja y la abracé, ella estaba llorando.

- Perdóname, Cat

- Está bien, cálmate, estoy aquí

- Gracias, Cat, no se que haría sin ti

- … Jade

- Dime

- Por un momento pensé que Tori había venido a verte, lucía muy preocupada, deberías confiar en ella- Jade se puso muy tensa ante ese comentario

- Ella estuvo aquí, ¿Le dijiste algo?

- No, tu deberías hacerlo

- …..

- Jade?

- No se si pueda confiar en ella

- ¿Por qué? Se ve que ella se preocupa por ti

- Ella me dijo… que yo le gustaba y… me besó dos veces- Debo admitir que de cierta forma ya sospechaba que Tori sentía algo por Jade

- Y tu que piensas sobre eso?- Se quedó callada un momento, pensando antes de darme alguna respuesta.

Jade POV

La pregunta que me hizo Cat, no me la esperaba, ¿Qué pensaba acerca de eso?

- Y bien?

- Yo…. No lo sé Cat, por una parte me alegra que se preocupe por mí, pero, no sé

- ¿Quieres saber algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu no puedes esconderme nada

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Tu intentas esconderme algo, pero no puedes, Jade, yo te conozco

- Cat, yo no intento esconderte nada

- Jadey, yo me doy cuenta como ves a Tori en algunas ocasiones, la ves de forma especial- ¿Qué? Vaya, Cat está loca, no, a quien engaño?, Sí la veo cada vez que puedo, pero, no quiere decir que Tori me guste.

- Cat, a mí no me gusta Vega

- Claro que sí, acéptalo

- Cat- Ella se reía como una niña pequeña

- Jadey, solo tienes que ser más amable con ella, tenerle paciencia y verás como Tori puede ayudarte con tu problema

- ….. Pero… yo, no quiero que salga lastimada por mi culpa, mi padre es peligroso, recuerda lo que te hizo hace varios años, yo me sentí fatal ante eso.

- Ya pasó, Jadey, mi brazo ya está bien- Me miró de forma burlona

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?

- Te preocupas por Tori, realmente la quieres- Comenzó a reírse

- Ya basta Cat!

- Bien, pero prométeme que halarás con ella

- No lo sé

- Jade

- Esta bien, lo intentaré

- Prométeme que le dirás que a ti también te gusta

- Cállate!- Comenzó a reírse más.

Ahora yo estaba confundida, ¿Qué es lo siento realmente por Vega?

Rayos Cat, muchas gracias por confundirme, pero te agradezco más por ayudarme y no dejarme nunca sola.

- Cat

- Sí Jade?

- Gracias

- Por?

- Por ser mi amiga y ayudarme, a pesar de que mi padre te ha lastimado en varias ocasiones, tu sigues aquí conmigo

- Yo te quiero Jade, y nunca te dejaré sola.

Así es, ella nunca me dejará sola, siempre ha estado ahí para mí y siempre lo hará, por eso debo cumplir cada promesa que le hago, para no decepcionarla.

_**ke tal? ahora quise mostrar un poco de CADE, la amistad de estas chicas es muy fuerte, ahora ¿Jade lograra aceptar lo que siente por Tori? y ke pasara cundo Tori descubra la verdad sobre la vida de Jade? eso se vera despues, ahora quiero agradecer sus reviews: MrRex: se ke siempre puedo contar con tus comentarios, muchas gracias; lindsaywest: perdon por hacer sufrir tanto a Jade, pero te aseguro que saldra bien librada de esta... bueno no se muajajajaja, te kiero amiga; mas alla de la realidad: se ke este cap no te hizo sufrir, eso espero, jajajaja, sabes ke te kiero y espero actulizacion de tu historia, me haz dejado intrigada otra vez¬¬; espero ke hayan disfrutado de ste cap =) nos leemos pronto**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Tori POV

No me siento bien por haber dejado a Jade sola y en tan malas condiciones. Por un momento pensé en regresar, pero, pude ver a lo lejos el auto de Cat, supongo que iba a casa de Jade, me alegro, así ella no estará sola y podrá desahogarse con Cat. Me siento muy mal por no poder ayudarla más-

Llegué a mi casa he intenté dormir, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Jade y en esa mirada tan triste. Cielos, Jade, dame la oportunidad de ayudarte, después de un rato, me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, tomé un baño, me arreglé y bajé a desayunar.

- Hey Tori

- Hey Trina

- Oye, escuché que Sikowitz dejará proyecto por parejas

- ¿En serio? Me parece bien

- No pareces muy contenta, deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con ya sabes quien- Escupí el café, ¿Acaso Trina sabía sobre mis sentimientos por Jade?

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ya sabes, hablo de Andre- Wow, por un momento me asusté

- Trina, tu sabes que Andre….

- Te gusta, sí, lo sé

- No, tu no entiendes, Andre es mi amigo, además a él le gusta alguien más

- ¿Jade?- Vaya, sí que estaba enterada

- En algún momento lo estuvo

- ¿Entonces?

- No te voy a decir- Me reí ante su reacción- Ya vámonos, se hace tarde.

Nos fuimos hacia Hollywood Arts, yo iba pensando en lo que me dijo Trina, por una parte ella tenía razón, esta podía ser una gran oportunidad para poder hablar con Jade, por otra parte, yo sabía que Sikowitz dejaría las parejas al azar, solo espero tener suerte.

Jade POV

El haber hablado con Cat anoche me hizo sentir mejor, pude desahogarme un poco, el que viniera a mi casa hizo que recordara cuando estábamos pequeñas, ella solía venir seguido, veíamos películas y mi madre nos preparaba chocolate. Pero todo eso cambió cuando mi padre se volvió agresivo y mi madre se fue, cambió cuando ese hombre en un arranque de furia me golpeó y al ver que Cat quería defenderme, la aventó, provocando que su brazo se rompiera, desde entonces no dejo que mi mejor amiga venga cuando está él, por eso le aviso cuando sale de viaje. En serio, no se que haría sin ella.

Tomé un baño, me serví mi café, estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando mi padre llegó.

- Quítate, se me hace tarde- En ese mismo momento me abofeteó, después se quitó

- Que tengas un buen día- Me dijo con una sonrisa perversa, Dios como lu odio.

Me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a H.A., no quería ver a Vega, pero era mejor que estar con mi padre.

Llegué y fui directamente a clase de Sikowitz, ahí ya estaba Cat

- Jadey

- Hola Cat

- Jade, tu mejilla, está muy roja

- Y se pondrá morada

- Jade, sabes que no debes provocar a tu padre, mira como te dejó

- Cat, eso es algo que no puedo evitar

- Jade, un día de estos, él te va a…- Ella no terminó la frase

- Lo sé, Cat, pero, a veces pienso que eso sería lo mejor

- No digas eso Jade- Me lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Bien, no lo volveré a decir- Le sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se borró al ver a Vega entrar al salón

- Hola Cat

- Hola Tori

- ….. Hola Jade- Me dijo temerosa, yo no le contesté, Cat me miró un poco molesta

- Jade, tu me prometiste

- Lo sé, pero no ahora- En ese momento llegó Sikowitz

- Bien chicos, tengo un proyecto para ustedes, tendrán que interpretar una canción

- Que bien!- dijo Cat, yo se cuanto le encanta cantar

- Será por duetos, pero, las parejas serán elegidas por medio de papeles, así que, Andre, saca a tu pareja- Andre sacó un papel de la pequeña caja

- ¿Qué? Sikowitz ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Trina no está en esta clase

- Sí, es cierto, pero decidí meterla, ahora, Cat, saca tu papel- Espero poder cantar con ella

- Me tocó con Robbie, YEY!- No es lo que esperaba

- Que bien- Robbie parecía muy contento, después de todo, él la ama, y estoy segura que ella a él también.

- Muy bien, ahora, Jade, saca tu papel- Le hice caso

- No puede ser, me tocó Vega- Esto realmente me había fastidiado

- Ese dueto será interesante- Dijo Sikowitz

- Yo no pienso igual

- Pero yo sí- Vega estaba sonriendo, Dios, que linda se ve cuando sonríe…. No, Jade, no pienses así, tu la odias. El timbre sonó, así que fui hacia la puerta y me iba a ir cuando Tori me detuvo.

- Jade

- ¿Qué quieres Vega?

- Hay que ver lo de la canción

- Ahora no

- Jade

- Bien

- Nos vemos en tu casa

- No, iré a la tuya

- Esta bien- Se me quedó viendo un largo rato

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Otra vez, tu mejilla- Se acercó y la acarició, su tacto era suave y delicado

- Mi mejilla está bien- Le dije apartándome, sinceramente ya le tenía un poco de miedo

- Lo siento

- Te veo al rato- Me salí y fui hacia mi casa.

Entré, mi padre no estaba o eso creí, hasta que sentí un jalón en mi cabello

- Jadelyn, vas a aprender a tenerme respeto- Me golpeó en la cara (otra vez)

- Tu no te lo mereces- Le grité, él me golpeó de nuevo, estaba esperando el golpe que me dejaría noqueada, pero no hubo dicho golpe, ya que cayó al piso, completamente dormido por lo ebrio que estaba. Tuve suerte esta vez.

Fui al baño, tenía que arreglarme y cubrir los golpes para que Vega no pregunte nada, pero al verme al espejo supe que eso no iba a ser posible, la herida de mi frente estaba abierta otra vez.

No hay de otra, tendré que ir a casa de Tori en ese maldito estado, solo espero que no haga preguntas, ni comience con sus estupideces, por que hoy no estoy de humor. Salí de mi casa y fui a casa de Tori, solo quería alejarme de este lugar.

_**ke tal? Jade y Tori deberian aprovechar la situacion del dueto no creen? jajaja... kiero agradecer sus reviews: MrRex: grax por tus comentarios y espero proxima historia eh?' jejeje; lindsaywest: mmm mmm sabes lo ke pienso sobre tu historia, eres una gran amiga y espero no me hagas nada por lo ke paso en este cap y lo ke vaya a pasar en los siguientes jejejeje... ; mas alla de la realidad, espero no haberte hecho sufrir pero tengo el presentimiento de ke asi fue, lo siento, es para no perder la costumbre jajajaja ok no, sabes ke te kiero amiga y espero actualizacion =) espero sus reviews chicos y una pekeña sugerencia de ke podrian cantar Jade y Tori juntas (no take a hint) nos leemos pronto**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Tori POV

Estaba preocupada, Jade me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que llegaría a las 5:00 pm y eran ya las 5:45 pm, ¿Le habrá pasado algo? O tal vez se arrepintió de venir ya que el día de hoy, ella no se encontraba de buen humor. Iba a subir a mi habitación cuando sonó el timbre, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí, era Jade y estaba sangrando.

- Jade, ¿Qué te…

- No preguntes y déjame pasar

- Pero…

- Vega, vine a trabajar sobre la canción, no a contestar tus estúpidas preguntas- Sí, estaba de mal humor, decidí dejar el tema por el momento, tal vez después ella se sienta cómoda y hable al respecto, pero tenía que hacer algo con la herida de su frente. Subí por mi botiquín y después me senté junto a Jade

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Un botiquín- dije sonando muy obvia- Voy a curar la herida de tu frente

- No quiero que lo hagas

- ¿Por qué no? Se tiene que hacer algo, estás sangrando y aparte, se puede infectar

- Pero…- No la dejé terminar con sus reclamos, ya que comencé a limpiar la herida

- Cielos Vega!, basta, eso duele

- Lo siento- Terminé de curarla, nos quedamos en silencio.

- Gracias- dijo después de un rato

- Está bien- Jade comenzó a recorrer la sala de mi casa con la mirada, después se levantó y se dirigió hacia el piano.

- He estado aquí en un par de ocasiones y no había visto tan maravilloso piano

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es hermoso, igual que t…- No terminó

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, no importa

- Jade

- No dije nada- Comenzó a tocar el piano, era una melodía muy bonita y en ese momento comencé a cantar:

_Sometimes, it's hard to see_

_What's been there all along_

En ese momento, Jade dejó de tocar el piano, me veía de una forma extrraña y aparte estaba sonriéndome.

Jade POV

Tori comenzó a cantar mientras yo tocaba el piano, fue tan bello, que digo bello, fue maravilloso

- ¿Qué sucede Jade? ¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?

- Vega… eso fue hermoso

- ¿Te gustó?

- La verdad, sí, me encantó

- Gracias

- Tocaré de nuevo y tu cantarás eso otra vez, intentaré seguir la letra

- Bien- dijo, y comencé a tocar de nuevo

Tori:

_Sometimes, it's hard to see_

_What's been there all along_

Jade:

_Sometimes, we're sure of everything_

_Útil we find out that we're all wrong_

Nos miramos un rato, me levanté y me puse frente a ella, continuamos cantando.

Ambas:

_Now we're standing here _

_Face to face_

No podía dejar de verla, se veía tan hermosa, rayos Vega, esta canción… no sé que está provocando en mí.

- ¿Jade? Creo que deberíamos hacer el coro y… - No la dejé terminar, no sé como pasó, pero terminé besándola. La besé con tanta pasión, ella no se resistió, al contrario, profundizó el beso, nos separamos solo para tomar aire, y volvimos a besarnos, después Tori rompió el beso

- Jade

- Diablos Vega, lo siento, yo…

- Jade

- Me voy, terminaremos la canción luego

- Jade, no te vayas

- Vega, ahora no me siento muy bien, adiós- Me dirigía a la puerta cuando Vega me tomó del brazo

- Te lo suplico, no te vayas

- Suéltame

- No

- ¿Qué quieres Vega?

- Que confíes en mí- La pensé por unos segundos y regresé al sillón

- Yo, no sé si pueda hablar de esto

- Jade, yo te escucharé

- Vega, mejor primero terminemos la canción y después hablaremos sobre mis cosas

- Jade, yo creo que primero deberíamos hablar

- ¿Por qué insistes tanto en saber lo que me pasa?

- Porque me preocupo por ti, Jade, quiero ayudarte, quiero protegerte

- No necesito protección ni ayuda de nadie, y menos de ti- ¿Por qué tengo que ser así con ella?

- Jade, si la necesitas, pero tu eres demasiado necia y orgullosa para admitirlo, déjame ayudarte, por favor

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

- Por que yo….

- ¿Por qué tu que, Vega?

- Porque yo te amo, Jade- Vaya, primero dice que le gusto y ahora dice que me ama, eso me hace sentir… cielos, no sé.

- Vega

- Jade, te amo

- Yo… no sé que decir

- Di que me amas

- …

- Jade

- Lo siento Vega, me tengo que ir, mañana vengo, terminaremos la canción y tal vez te cuente mis problemas

- Jade

- No diré que te amo, Vega, ahora estoy muy confundida- Salí de su casa y me fui a la mía, llegué y vi a mi padre dormido aun, subí a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y comencé a pensar, este día había sido muy cansado y confuso, yo… no sé que es lo que siento por Vega, me asusta saber que si mi padre se entera que tal vez estoy sintiendo algo por una chica y se de cuenta de quien es, él podría lastimarla, incluso matarla, yo no quiero eso, yo no quiero que Tori salga herida, me acomodé en la cama y me dormí.

No pasaron ni dos horas cuando mi teléfono sonó, era Jacob, el hermano de Cat.

- ¿Jade?

- ¿Qué sucede Jacob?

- Jade, Cat está en el hospital

- ¿Qué?, pero ¿Qué pasó?

- Se quejó de un fuerte dolor abdominal, la están operando

- Gracias por avisar, enseguida voy- Me levanté y me arreglé rápido, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la puerta

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Jade?

- Al hospital, Cat está internada

- No irás a ninguna parte

- No estoy pidiéndote permiso, así que me voy- Al decir eso, sentí un terrible golpe en la espalda, grité por el dolor, me di la vuelta y le pegué en la cara, estaba muy molesta, estaba perdiendo mi tiempo y quería estar con Cat lo antes posible.

Mi padre se enfadó por lo que hice, agarró el bat de baseball y me golpeó en la cabeza, después de eso ya no supe más.

_**ok, aki esta el nuevo cap, espero ke les haya gustado, kiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews: MrRex:grax por tu apoyo, y sigo esperando mas historias tuyas; lindsaywest:... ammm... tu sabes lo ke pienso de ti y sobre tu historia, me gustaria ke escribieras historias nuevas, escribes muy bien, tkm amiga Gillian, espero que no kieras golpearme despues de ller este cap jajajaja; mas alla de la realidad: amiga sabes ke te kiero mucho y sabes ke tu historia me tiene atrapada, espero tu actualizacion y tambien espero ke no te haya hecho sufrir con este cap, ¿lo deje en suspenso? ya me lo reclamaras despues jejejee; bien espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho, espro subir el cap 6 hoy mismo, ya lo estoy escribiendo, nos leemos pronto**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Tori POV

La actitud de Jade me tenía tan confundida, la canción, el beso, esa mirada, yo sé que ella siente algo por mí, pero no lo acepta, pero me confunde e intriga más lo que pasa con su vida, me preocupa.

Me iba a dormir cuando el teléfono sonó

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Eres Tori?

- Sí, soy yo, ¿Quién habla?

- Soy el hermano de Cat, ella está en el hospital y la están operando, pensé que debías saber

- Gracias, iré para allá, adiós

Bajé rápido las escaleras, salí de la casa y me subí al auto de Trina, que bueno que ella no se encontraba en la ciudad o me mataría, manejé lo más rápido que pude, en diez minutos ya estaba en el hospital. Enseguida reconocí al hermano de Cat

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Hasta ahora todo va bien

- Pero ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

- Apendicitis

- Vaya- Recorrí el hospital con la mirada, Jade no estaba aquí, eso se me hizo raro.

- No le avisaron a Jade?

- Sí lo hice, debía de haber llegado desde hace un rato- Dios, tengo un mal presentimiento, en ese momento se acercó el doctor

- Todo salió muy bien, despertará en unos minutos

- Que bien- dijo su hermano

- Sí, yo también me alegro

- Ahorita que despierte puedes entrar a verla Tori, si te pregunta por Jade invéntale algo, no quiero que se preocupe

- Esta bien, eso haré- Veinte minutos después regresó el doctor, para decirnos que Cat estaba despierta, así que fui hacia su habitación

- Hola Cat ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Hola Tori, me siento un poco adolorida

- Me imagino, pero, ya estás bien y eso es lo que importa

- Si, ¿Tori?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde está Jade?- ahora es cuando debo mentir.

- Ella fue por un café, ya sabes que no puede estar sin esa bebida

- No es cierto

- ¿Qué?

- Ella no está aquí ¿Cierto?

- Cat…

- Mi hermano le avisó, él siempre la llama cuando algo me sucede y siempre llega- Se veía preocupada

- Cat, yo…

- Tori, estoy segura que algo le pasó, ¿Puedes llamarla?- Me suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, así que le marqué, pero ella no contestó, ahora yo estaba preocupada y asustada

- Tori

- Ella no contesta, iré a verla a su casa

- Ten mucho cuidado por favor

- Lo tendré- Salí del cuarto de Cat y fui a la salida del hospital, me subí al auto y arranqué, la casa de Jade no estaba lejos de ahí, así que llegué rápido. Toqué el timbre y no había respuesta, por suerte, Cat me había dado la llave, entré y vi manchas de sangre en el piso, di unos pocos pasos y pude ver a Jade, estaba inconciente otra vez

- Jade, Jade, vamos, despierta- La moví, pero ella no despertaba, me asusté un poco, busqué su pulso, afortunadamente ahí estaba, era un pulso normal, seguí moviéndola y llamándola, por fin despertó

- ¿Tori?- me dijo con voz débil

- Aquí estoy Jade- se levantó rápido, pero volvió a caer- Jade, ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, solo un poco mareada, ¿Cómo está Cat?- me preguntó histérica

- Ella está bien, salió de la cirugía y preguntó por ti, estaba preocupada

- No me gusta preocuparla- Jade se veía triste

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Después te digo, ahora quiero ir a ver a Cat

- De acuerdo, yo te llevo, no puedes conducir en ese estado

- Bien, gracias Vega- Salimos de su casa y fuimos rumbo al hospital.

Jade POV

Me alegra que Tori llegara a mi casa, si ella no lo hubiera hecho, no sé como hubiera reaccionado al despertar, tal vez hubiera agarrado mi auto y me hubiera ido a buscar a Cat en este estado y tal vez las cosas no hubieran salido del todo bien.

- Gracias otra vez Tori- Me miró y me sonrió, el resto del camino fue silencioso, al fin llegamos al hospital

- Jacob, ¿Dónde está la habitación de Cat?

- Por ahí, Jade, detener eso

- No molestes Jacob- Fui directamente a la habitación de Cat

- Cat, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué pasó?

- Tranquila, estoy bien, fue apendicitis, ya estoy mejor, pero tu no estás bien

- ¿De que hablas? Estoy muy bien

- Jade

- Nada sucede conmigo

- En serio Jade, si no haces algo al respecto él te matará

- No, si yo digo algo, él me matará

- Jade ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- No lo sé, por miedo

- Tori sabe?

- Ella no sabe nada Cat

- ¿Por qué no le haz dicho?

- Ya te lo dije, no quiero que salga lastimada

- Jade

- Cat, yo la amo y no quiero…

- Que salga lastimada, lo sé- No me di cuenta que Tori había entrado en la habitación

- ¿Qué dijiste Jade?

- Yo…. No dije nada

- Jade, solo díselo- dijo Cat

- Yo… Tori…

- Sí, Jade?

- Yo te amo

- Y yo a ti Jade- Corrí, la abracé y la besé con más pasión que esta tarde

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo?

- Por tonta y por…

- ¿Por?

- Jade, es momento que Tori sepa todo- dijo Cat, yo vi a Tori y comencé a contarle todo.

- Mi padre me golpea desde hace tiempo, pero todo empeoró cuando se dio cuenta que ya no salía con Beck, en tres ocasiones me dejó inconciente. Tori, mi padre es un hombre muy peligroso, si el se entera de mis sentimientos por ti el podría matarte- Comencé a llorar, ella se acercó y me abrazó

- Yo te voy a proteger

- No, Tori, la que te tiene que proteger soy yo- La besé de nuevo y por unos momentos me sentí libre y feliz, pero esa felicidad no durará mucho, lo puedo asegurar.

_**he aki el cap 6, espero ke lo hayan disfrutado, una veez más gracias por sus reviews... espero subir prox el cap 7 no se si lo suba esta semana, espero ke si, nos leemos pronto**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Tori POV

Todo lo que me había dicho Jade sobre su padre, realmente me enfureció ¿Cómo podía tratarla de esa forma? Ahora entiendo un poco más el porqué ella es así, yo no voy a dejar que nada le pase a Jade, la amo y la voy a proteger.

- Tori

- ¿Qué sucede Cat?

- Mira- Volteé al lugar que me indicó y pude ver a Jade completamente dormida a lado de Cat, se veía tan hermosa y tranquila, no pude evitar sonreír

- Se ve tan linda

- Lo sé, tal vez deberías llevarla a descansar, no puede estar aquí, necesita estar cómoda

- Pero se ve muy cómoda a lado tuyo, no quisiera despertarla

- Tori, mírale la cara, Jade está sufriendo- Era cierto, su semblante había cambiado de uno pasivo a uno de dolor.

- La llevaré a su casa- Comencé a sacudir a Jade, pero no despertaba, estaba profundamente dormida.

- Intenta hablarle, eso siempre funciona

- Bien, Jade, amor, despierta

- ¿Qué pasa?- Me dijo con voz cansada

- Ven, te llevaré a casa

- No, no quiero dejar a Cat

- Jadey, no estaré sola, Jacob se quedará

- Así es, confía en su hermano

- De acuerdo, vámonos Tori.

Salimos del hospital y fuimos directamente a casa de Jade. Entramos, al parecer su padre no estaba ahí. Subimos a su habitación, estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que Jade lo rompió.

- Tori

- Dime

- No deberías estar aquí, mi padre podría llegar en cualquier momento y…

- Jade, tranquila, todo va a estar bien

- No lo sé, Tori, por favor, ve a tu casa

- No, me quedaré contigo un rato- Después la besé, así estuvimos un largo tiempo, luego de un rato Jade me abrazó y se quedó profundamente dormida, la observé un rato y me dormí también.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché el ruido de la puerta, él padre de Jade había llegado, subió hacia la habitación y entonces pasó lo inevitable.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Gritó, en ese momento sentí mucho miedo, pero no por lo que pudiera pasar conmigo, sino por lo que podía pasar con Jade.

Jade POV

No puedo crerlo, por eso le dije a Tori que no se quedara aquí, ahora, probablemente ella…

- Jade, ¿Qué está pasando?

- No sé de que hablas

- ¿Por qué Tu y esa jovencita estaban dormidas y abrazadas en tu cama?

- Yo…

- Contesta!

- …

- Bien- Se acercó a mí y me soltó una cachetada.

- Déjela en paz!- Gritó Tori

- Vaya, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Se acercó a ella de forma peligrosa

- Porque…

- Tori, no- Grité

- Cállate Jadelyn! Déjala hablar, ¿Y bien?

- Porque yo la amo- Eso no le agradó mucho a mi padre

- Vaya, entonces ¿Ahora te gustan las chicas, Jade? Dime, ¿Tu la amas?- Sabía que si yo contestaba que sí, mi padre se desquitaría conmigo y dejaría a Tori, pero…

- Sí, la amo- Se acercó de nuevo a Tori y comenzó a golpearla, lo miré con odio y sorpresa.

- ¿Qué pasa Jade? ¿No te gusta como la trato?

- Ya basta, por favor- Tori lloraba, tenía que hacer algo o terminarían las cosas mal, me lancé sobre él y empecé a golpearlo, pero él era más fuerte

- Ya basta Jade, sabes perfectamente que no puedes conmigo

- Voy a matarte!- Grité

- No Jade, yo voy a matarte- Tori tenía la mirada llena de terror, yo volví a pegarle a mi padre, lo dejé atontado en el piso.

- Tori, vete, huye, por favor

- Jade, no voy a dejarte, él te matará

- Prefiero eso a que él te haga más daño, mira como estás

- Jade… ven conmigo

- Está bien, pero rápido- Estábamos por cruzar la puerta cuando escuché un ruido, volteé y en ese momento mi padre disparó y sentí un terrible dolor, lo único que pude ver después fue a mi padre huyendo.

Tori POV

No puede ser, el maldito desgraciado le disparó a su propia hija, corrí y llegué a lado de ella.

- Jade, por favor, resiste

- Tori…

- No hables- Jade tenía una herida terrible en el tórax

- Tori… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, yo estoy bien, por favor, no hables- Llamé a una ambulancia

- Lamento… mucho esto

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Siento mucho… haberte tratado tan… mal

- No importa amor

- Lo siento, yo…- Comenzó a toser sangre

- Jade, basta- Ella lloraba

- Te amo

- No digas eso, suena como una despedida

- Tori…- Jade quedó inconciente

- Jade, Jade, por favor, no te mueras- La ambulancia llegó en ese momento

- Es por aquí, por favor haga algo- Comenzó a revisarla

- Está perdiendo mucha sangre y su pulso es muy débil, debemos llegar rápido- Me subí con ellos en la ambulancia y fuimos directamente al hospital, Jade se veía muy mal y el monitor que marcaba sus signos vitales comenzó a hacer mucho ruido, los paramédicos comenzaron a presionar su pecho, estaban intentando reanimarla, Jade estaba muriendo ante mis ojos. Llegamos al hospital y lo primero que hicieron fue usar el desfibrilador, pero parecía no funcionar, así se fueron todo el camino hacia la sala de emergencias. Jade, por favor, resiste, no me dejes, te amo, por favor, no me dejes sola.

_**lamento la tardanza, no había tenido tiempo de subir este capítulo y también lamento que se tan corto, el sig sera más largo lo prometo, ya que será probablemente el final, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ahora debo agradecer por sus reviews; MrRex: grax por tu apoyo y comentarios, me agradan, espero prox fic de tu parte. lindsaywest: sabes lo ke opino de ti, espero termines tu historia, no puedes dejarme así; mas alla de la realidad: me encanta tu historia y sabes que te kiero, espero ke te haya gustado este pekeño cap, sabes ke te kiero y espero actualizaciones tuyas =), bueno eso es todo, nos leemos pronto**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Tori POV

Aun seguía sin poder creer lo que había sucedido, Jade estaba muriendo, o eso pensaba, los médicos aun no me decían nada acerca de su estado de salud, no podía hacer nada, me sentía tan impotente, no pude hacer nada para evitar que Robert West lastimara de esa forma a su hija. Después de que un médico revisara mis golpes, salí hacia la sala de espera nuevamente, aun seguía sin noticias sobre Jade. En ese momento me encontré con Jacob.

- Tori, ¿Qué te pasó?

- Fui a dejar a Jade a su casa y su padre llegó ebrio, la golpeó y yo intenté defenderla y…

- Ok, tranquila, ¿Dónde está Jade?

- Está aquí

- Bien, pero ¿en dónde?

- Está aquí, internada, Jacob, su padre le disparó

- Maldito, aunque debo decirte que esto ya imaginaba que iba a pasar, no faltaba mucho para que ese idiota intentara matar a su propia hija- dijo muy molesto- ¿Sabes algo de ella?

- Nada, Jacob, ella está muy mal

- Cat no debe saberlo

- Ella debe saber, es su mejor amiga, no puedo ocultárselo- Le grité

- Yo no quiero ver a mi hermana triste

- Pues lo estará más si no se lo digo ahora y se entera de otra forma, iré a verla

- No se lo digas de manera tosca, por favor

- No te preocupes- Entré a la habitación de Cat.

- Cat

- Tori, ¿Qué te pasó?

- …

- ¿Fue Robert? ¿El te hizo eso?

- Cat, tranquila

- ¿Jade está bien?

- ¿Por qué piensas que le pasó algo a Jade?

- ¿Ella está bien?

- No

- Cuéntame todo

- El la golpeó, Cat, yo intenté defenderla y él me preguntó el por qué lo hacía, y yo le respondí que era porque la amaba y le preguntó a Jade si ella me amaba y ella respondió que sí

- Tori…

- Déjame terminar por favor- ella asintió- Ese hombre se acercó a mí y comenzó a golpearme, pero Jade gritaba que me dejara en paz y se lanzó sobre él, comenzó a golpearlo y lo dejó medio inconsciente, al momento en que ambas íbamos a salir de la habitación, le gritó a Jade, ella volteó y su padre le disparó en el pecho- Comencé a llorar, Cat estaba completamente sorprendida y lloró conmigo.

Cat POV

No podía creer lo que me había contado Tori, debo admitir que ella fue muy valiente al admitir sus sentimientos sobre Jade frente a Robert, sabiendo lo que podía pasarle, también debo admitir que sabía que Jade haría cualquier cosa por Tori, pero nunca imaginé que las cosas terminarían tan mal, claro que Jade ya me había mencionado algo

- Tori

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo está Jade?

- No he sabido nada, Cat, estoy muy asustada

- ¿Tu cómo la viste?

- Estaban intentando reanimarla cuando llegamos

- Oh por Dios!

- Cat, no sé qué voy a hacer sin Jade, la amo

- Ella no va a morir, Jade es fuerte, no se rendirá tan fácilmente, Tori, debes tener fe

- Tienes razón, me retiro, iré a ver si hay noticias- Salió de mi habitación, sé que le dije a Tori que debía tener fe, pero, sinceramente no sé que vaya a pasar, Robert podría llegar y terminar lo que inició, yo no quiero que eso suceda, no quiero perder a Jadey.

Tori POV

Salí del cuarto de Cat y fui a reunirme con Jacob

- ¿Alguna noticia?

- Ninguna, ¿Cómo lo tomó Cat?

- Mejor que yo

- Ya veo- Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sinceramente, no sé de que podía hablar con Jacob, en realidad casi no lo conocía.

- Iré por un café, ¿Quieres uno Tori?

- Sí, claro, gracias

- Bien- Se retiró y en ese mismo instante se apareció el doctor

- Familiares de Jade West?

- Soy su novia ¿Cómo está ella?

- Lamento mucho decirle que es probable que no sobreviva, su salud se debilita a cada instante, lo siento- No puede ser, Jade no puede morir

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Sí claro- Lo seguí hasta la habitación de Jade, entré y la vi más pálida de lo normal, se veía tan mal

- Jade ¿Me escuchas? Amor, no puedes rendirte, tienes que luchar, no me dejes, por favor, sabes que te amo, Cat te ama, no puedes dejarla triste, se que ella es como una hermana para ti, lucha, hazlo por ti, por nosotras. Jade, yo te prometo que tu padre no va a volver a hacerte daño, lo juro, ese sujeto pagará por lo que te hizo.- Salí de la habitación de Jade y fui hacia el cuarto de Cat.

- Tori, ¿Sabes algo sobre Jade?

- Sí, Cat, los doctores dicen que tal vez no sobreviva

- No puede ser, Jade no puede morir

- Y no lo hará, recuerda que tú me dijiste eso

- Lo sé pero…

- Cat, ¿Sabes dónde puedo localizar al padre de Jade?

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer Tori?

- Quiero hacerlo pagar

- Tori, no seas tonta, ese hombre es peligroso, mira como dejó a Jade, está muriendo

- Y por eso quiero hacerlo, por lo que le hizo a Jade, ese hombre merece ser castigado

- Tori…

- Por favor Cat

- Lo más probable es que esté de nuevo en su casa

- Gracias, iré enseguida

- Tori

- ¿Sí?

- Ten cuidado, no quiero darle malas noticias a Jade si ella llega a despertar

- No te preocupes, estaré bien- Salí del hospital rumbo a la residencia de los West, entré a la casa y vi a Robert West sentado en el sillón

- ¿Qué deseas? ¿Acaso quieres terminar igual que Jade?- Se levantó y caminó hacia mí, me golpeó la cara, mi labio sangró

- No, el que terminará igual o peor que ella serás tú- Dije y en ese momento clavé las tijeras favoritas de Jade en el cuello de su padre, la policía llegó momentos después, no me arrestaron ya que fue en defensa propia. Ahora solo me importaba llegar al lado de Jade.

Llegué al hospital y entré en la habitación de mi gothic girl y pude ver a Cat a su lado

- Tori, Jade, ella está aquí- En ese momento pude darme cuenta que ella estaba despierta, mis esperanzas aumentaron.

Jade POV

Abrí los ojos, estaba un poco confundida con respecto a lo que había pasado, lo primero que hice fue gritar el nombre de Tori

- Jade, tranquila, todo está bien- Era Cat la que intentaba calmarme

- ¿Cómo está Tori?

- Ella está bien

- ¿Dónde está?

- Jade…

- Dime donde está

- Cálmate, aun estás muy débil, te va a hacer daño

- Cat, por favor…- En ese momento se abrió la puerta

- Tori, Jade, ella está aquí

- Jade ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Débil, pero estaré bien. Tori ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Por qué sangra tu labio?

- Fui a buscar a tu padre

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que mejor las dejo solas, ustedes necesitan hablar- Dijo Cat, antes de desaparecer por la puerta

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Pudo haberte matado

- Pero no lo hizo, y yo lo busqué porque dijeron que tal vez tu no ibas a sobrevivir, quería hacerlo pagar por lo que te hizo

- ¿Qué hiciste Tori?

- Lo siento Jade

- …

- Yo… lo maté- No sabía cómo me sentía en ese momento, por una parte me alegraba de que mi padre no me molestaría más, pero por otra, me sentía triste ya que era mi papá

- Jade

- Gracias Tori, me has ayudado mucho

- Te amo Jade

- Y yo te amo a ti Tori, ¿Sabes? Ya tengo el coro para la canción que estamos escribiendo

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, ¿Quieres oírlo?

- Me encantaría

_For the first time,_

_I realize_

_something i didn't see before._

_For the first time,_

_looking in your eyes,_

_suddenly there's so much more,_

_something we both feel inside_

_for the first time._

Ahora por primera vez puedo ser feliz a lado de Tori, ya nada puede separarnos, seremos muy felices ahora, por primera vez.

_**ok, aki esta el ultimo cap de esta historia, espero ke les haya gustado de principio a fin, gracias por leer; MrRex gracias por el apoyo y comentarios; mas alla de la realidad: espero ke no hayas sufrido mucho con este fic, gracias por leer y comentar como siempre, prometo nueva historia pronto y espero ke actualices tu fic pronto, te kiero amiga eres lo maximo; lindsaywest: sabes lo que pienso de tu historia y sobre nuestra amiastad, es muy fuerte y grande eso me gusta =) se ke te hice sufrir mucho con este fic, pero tus comentarios me ncantan me ayudan a seguir escribiendo jejeje, gracias por todo amiga, en serio por todo, te kiero mucho. ok espero lo hayan dsifrutado y nos leemos pronto yey!**_


End file.
